Life as Finnick Odair's Interns
by girlonfire68
Summary: AU and OCC Instead of selling Finnick's body to the Capitol, President Snow decides to put Finnick in charge of a cologne company for the time being. He ends up having 2 amazing interns... Katniss Everdeen and Johanna Mason. Amazingly hilarious and perverted because its well you know its Finnick Odair
1. Prologue

**Life as Finnick Odair's Interns **

**Me and my friend came up with this crazy idea at school….. give it a shot! Finnick is 17 and Katniss and Johanna is 16. If all goes well be prepared for some hilariously perverted chapters. (AU and OCC)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line**

**Finnick's POV**

The room was pretty much pitch black, except for the couple dim caramel scented candles. My wrists were cuffed to the mahogany chair. The smell of bloody roses overwhelmed the candle's sweetish scent. A dark figure took the seat across from me at the table.

"Hello Mr. Odair", a gruff yet familiar voice said. I froze. That voice belongs to none other than the little devil I like to call President Snow.

"Hi…." I said with a gulp. This cannot be good, I just know it can't.

"It has been a few years since you won your games and now I need a favor from you." Snow stated. I nod in understanding.

"Hey man I'll do anything you want, I swear, just-just don't hurt my family." I pleaded. Snow chuckles.

"Oh that is great news for future reference, considering right now you are much too young for what I can really use you for" he says with a sickly sweet voice.

I was about to snap that I was in fact 17 years old, considering my birthday was yesterday **(JUNE 27)**, but I held my tongue because I'm pretty sure I wouldn't enjoy the job that he is holding for future purposes, especially if he decides to give it to me now. I shudder just at the mere thought of it. 

"What do you-"I cough to clear my throat, "What do you need sir?" He smiles at me like he is happy I accepted his offer. I nearly snorted. Like I had a freaking choice.

"For now, I need you to manage a new cologne company in the Capitol for about 2 years or so." He explained. I nod like I understood.

"Ok will do sir. But may I ask you why a cologne company?" I ask sheepishly.

"Well for two reasons. 1) This is a perfect way for me to be able to keep an eye on you until you turn 19or20. 2) With your face as the head of the company, the economy will rise dramatically!" he exclaims.

I sigh. Sometimes I wish I wasn't so good looking and had sexy oozing out of my pores. "Um err okay" I manage to stutter out.

Suddenly, hands cup over my mouth while someone puts a blindfold over my eyes. I get picked up and carried down a hallway and into a car. We drive for what seems like hours. I pout. They could've at least given me a cool phone or videogame system to play on during the car ride. I mean like seriously we don't usually have access to these kinds of things back home in District 4. After we finally stopped driving, I'm lead into yet another building. I hear a door creak open and I roughly get pushed inside. The door clicks shut, locks, and then I decided to take off my blindfold. Might as well see what kind of prison I have to work in.

"Hello Mr. Odair!" two female voices chime in unison. I straighten up and put on my charm when I see 2 young sexy gorgeous girls. "H-hello" I manage to stutter out, a blush covering my face. I mentally smack myself upside the head. What happened to the Odair charm? I rarely blank out on girls like this. RARELY!

"Sugarcube?" the slightly taller one asks, holding a bowl of sugarcubes. My eyes widen. How did they know about my obsession with sugarcubes?! However they know all I'm saying is that I'm not complaining.

"Sure thing beautiful" I purr giving her a wink. Her cheeks go pink with a cute blush, while her friend giggles. I give her friend a cheeky smile. I could totally get used to this. I see this huge chair and cautiously walk over to it. As if she was reading my mind, the slightly shorter one tells me that the chair was especially designed for me, so it was mine. I frown. That statement kinda scared me a bit to be honest.

Once I sat down the chair like swallowed me in its fluffiness. Suddenly the chair starts to massage my back just the way I like it. I smile. Maybe being the CEO of a cologne company won't be such a bad thing. I have my fluffy sea green chair (like my eyes!) that also doubles as a massage chairs and 2 hot….. interns? Huh I wonder who they are and why they are here. So me being a smart boy I decided to ask them. Well first I checked them out. There were the same 2 girls sitting across from me in their own big fluffy chair. I pout. I thought only I can get the big fluffy chair!

When I looked closer I saw that their chairs were different colors, one was darkish blackish blue, while the other was sunset orange. The girl in the sunset orange chair was spinning with a smile on her face. She had long sleek black hair with stunning grey eyes. I still saw a bit of a blush on her face. The girl in the darkish blackish blue chair was just laughing and spinning the other girl's chair even faster. She was slightly shorter than her friend, with short brownish blondish hair, and intriguing blue eyes. Then she sees me staring at them and smirks. She stops her friend from spinning and her friend frowns at her and then smiles when she whispered something to her.

"Some-*hiccup* somebo-*hiccup* ARGH! Somebody likes the view now doesn't he?" The one on the sunset orange chair manages to say through her hiccups. The two girls high five and laugh at my shocked face. Then they both get up and I gulp. The one with gray eyes (I seriously got to learn their names) extends her hand out to me.

"HI! My name is Katniss Everdeen" she chirps happily.

"And my name is Johanna Mason" The blue eyed one introduces, also extending her hand. I shake them both and they both blush. I smile.

"Nice to meet you girls. Now not to impose or anything but… why are you guys here?" I ask seriously.

Katniss gasps in fake hurt. "Do you not want us here Mr. Odair? Fine then come on Johanna, let's leave him here for the next obsessive fangirls to take over our job as Finnick Odair's interns" she huffs, dragging Johanna to the door. I immediately get up.

"NO GIRLS DON'T LEAVE!" I yell, blocking their path. They stop. "And please call me Finnick" I say seductively. Katniss giggles. "Kay….." she says, twirling a piece of her hair. Johanna just blushes. Oh this is going to be fun.

**So what did you think? Please leave reviews! I'm still kind of new at this whole story writing thing so don't be afraid to leave any type of comments!**


	2. Day 1 of Internship

**Life as Finnick Odair's Interns **

**WOW! I had this on for like an hour and already got 3 followers! That's an accomplishment for me. Since I was in a good mood I typed up this new chapter! Hope you guys enjoy! (Total AU Johanna's personality is like my friends and Katniss's is like mine)**

**Special thanks to 74hgpeetakatniss my first reviewer! And GIVE ME COOKIES (love the username by the way) and ellabumbella you guys rock! XD**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot line**

**Johanna's POV**

Dude like this morning was so cray cray! It means crazy for all of you stupid people out there. Anyways, like so it all started like this….

*flashback*

The bell rang signaling us for 3rd block. Grr…. I hate IT class. It's sooooooooooo boring! Luckily I have Katniss in there with me or else I would die X.X

When I got in the classroom Katniss was already there waiting for me as usual.

"HOOOOLLLLLYYYY CRRRRRAAPPPP!" Katniss yells in my ear. I barely flinch. When you have been best friends with her as long as I had, you kinda get used to it.

"You would never believe-"Katniss starts to fangirl, when suddenly, two big burly men with very colorful skin and clothing came into the room. Katniss looks like she is going to like freaking die.

"Katniss Everdeen and Johanna Mason, please come with us." One of the guys say with a Capitol accent. Wait a minute here… Why in the world would the Capitol want something to do with us?

Katniss and I both get up and once we are at the door the roof comes off and this grippy thingy comes from the hovercraft and pulls the four of us in. And just like that the roof is reattached and we left the place like nothing happened.

"Are we-are we in trouble?" I ask with fear.

"No of course not my dears. In fact we have a proposition for you girls."

"What kind of proposition?"

"President Snow is opening up a new company, and it's a cologne company. The head of the company will be the one and only Finnick Odair. Back in the Capitol we decided to hire 2 interns that will be with him and follow him everywhere. Now, it took us a long time but we finally narrowed it down to the two perfect candidates and those candidates are you."

Katniss and I squeal and start to jump up and down in our seats. When we landed in the Capitol, they led us to a HUGE penthouse apartment with an entire new wardrobe with a walk in closet and everything! Apparently, we don't have to pay a thing as long as we accept the job. Pft, never and I mean NEVER would Katniss and I turn down a chance to hang out with the sexiest man in the world. (With Josh Hutcherson and Tom Hiddleston coming in a close second of course)**(A/N I had to put that in I'm obsessed with Josh and my friend is obsessed with Tom)**

"This is so much better than high school" Katniss says.

"Totally"

*back to present*

Now I'm standing on the top floor of a 200 story building with Katniss and Finnick Odair. Life certainly couldn't get better.

*the next day*

"Katniss….. Katniss wake up" I say gently shaking her arm.

"Ssssshhhhh go away….." she groans, then mumbling Finnick. Suddenly she wakes up, throwing her eye mask on the floor.

"OMG my, I mean our, boss is Finnick Odair!" she squeals as she remembers.

"Oh no I have to like get ready! And shower! And straighten my hair! And put make up on!" she panics, running around the apartment. I roll my eyes.

"Just go in the shower, press the buttons to straighten your hair and do your makeup, and I'll go pick out your outfit" I say simply.

"Thank the jaw! **(Josh Hutcherson reference) **You're the best" she exclaims running to the bathroom. I huff. Of course I am.

*1-hour later*

Katniss and I are currently sitting on the floor as Finnick scavenges through every drawer in his office. (Our offices are right next door, his is in the middle, while Katniss's is on the left, and mine is on the right, and there are even hallways connecting it!)

"HOW IS THERE NO COLOGNE IN MY OFFICE WHEN I RUN A FREAKING COLOGNE COMPANY?!" Finnick yells in rage, shutting the last drawer angrily. Katniss and I crack up.

"So that's what you were looking for!" I say between laughs. Finnick makes a face and Katniss falls on her back clutching her stomach and starts to cry of laughter.

"I'll- *laugh* I'll go get- *laugh* I'll go find some for you" Katniss volunteers once she (finally) calmed down. She cautiously gets up and runs out the door nearly falling on her face because of her heels.

"I'm okay!" she yells and then quickly scurries off.

Now that leaves me sitting on the floor, of Finnick's office, with Finnick (well he is in his fuzzy office chair). ALONE. I realized that he was staring at me and I blush.

"Uh….. Finnick?" I say awkwardly and he instantly snaps out of whatever trance he was in and ends up hitting his chin against the table.

"Ah, sorry there Johanna. I was umm…. I was…. Ummm….. Errrrr….." he trails off. I giggle.

"Don't worry about it handsome I know you were staring at me" I flirt.

"NO I WASN'T!" he quickly defends, laughing nervously. Then came the awkward silence where we would just stare at each other. His sea green eyes were intoxicatingly beautiful. Suddenly, Katniss comes bursting through the door.

"I got 8 different *glass shatters* whoops my bad, make that 7 different scents!"

**Katniss's POV**

I am such a flawless intern if I do say so myself. Well besides the fact that I nearly fell on my face and almost flashed Johanna and Finnick my underwear, I'm amazing. I somehow found 9 whole glass bottles of cologne right by the elevators. I was so proud of myself that I accidently dropped the apple scented one all over the hallway. Oh well, now that hallway smells like apples. I carefully stood up and ran towards Finnick's office.

"I got 8 different-" I started to say, when the lemon scented one falls on the floor and shatters. "Whoops my bad, make that 7 different scents!" I yell, trying not to grimace in pain, since I got cut by the glass.

"That's awesome gorgeous now come and let daddy smell them" Finnick winks at me. I giggle and slowly limp towards his desk. I guess he notices because he frowns and opens his mouth to say something, but Johanna beats him to it.

"Oh my Finnick are you okay?!" she exclaims in worry.

"I'm fine really" I lie, trying not to look weak in front of Finnick.

"No your not Katniss, oh god your bleeding, here give the bottles to Johanna and try not to-" Finnick starts to say, when I ended up dropping the lime scented one on my freaking foot. I yelp and hear him mutter "-drop one again"

He sighs and then gets up only to carry me bridal style to his chair.

"Johanna hurry up and get me some bandages" he orders and she quickly obeys. I put my head down on his desk and started to cry in shame.

"Hey, are- are you crying?" Finnick asks me in concern.

"I'm-I'm so sorry!" I sob. "I am probably the worst intern on the planet, I can't do anything right! Not only that but I'm clumsy and pathetic. Please don't fire me" I whimper.

He stops examining my feet and wraps his arms around me in an embrace.

"Hey look at me." He says softly, rubbing my back while I cry my eyes out on his desk. I don't deserve to have this job.

"Katniss look at me" he says a bit more forcefully. I reluctantly look up at him, my bottom lip quivering.

"Everybody makes mistakes right? No human is perfect, not even me" he jokes. I manage a small smile.

"No but seriously, there is no way in hell I'm firing you or Johanna. You two are more than I can ever ask for. And Katniss you aren't pathetic, clumsy yes, but neither you nor Johanna are pathetic. In fact-" he starts to say, when Johanna comes in with the bandages.

"Oh hey was I interrupting something?" she asks sadly. Finnick smiles and scoots me over so that I'm sitting on his left leg.

"No you're not, come here, I want to tell you both something" he says patting his right leg. Johanna blushes and sits there.

"You girls are both gorgeous, amazing, and dare I say it perfect. You will do almost anything for me and I love that about you two. Now I don't want to be the kind of guy who looks like a sleaze for saying that I want to date both of you girls, cause I really do but I won't if you guys aren't comfortable with it" he admits sheepishly, turning more red with every word.

"Finnick it's called sharing." Johanna says simply. He gives her a bewildered look and we both laugh.

"You guys are actually okay with that?"

Johanna and I nod.

He smiles and kisses the corner of our mouths.

"Well since that's settled, I'm taking Johanna out on Friday night, and I'll take Katniss out on Saturday night. Sound good?" he asks.

Johanna and I both give each other happy looks and nod.

"Perfect" we say in unison and with that we both kiss one of his cheeks.

**Review please! :) **


	3. Bonding Moments

**Life as Finnick Odair's Interns**

**I was totally bored today and like kind of blanked out on ideas so just a warning this chapter isn't my best work but its kinda pervy and funny and- *gets thrown in a closet***

**Finnick: Well at least she shut up now oh and she doesn't own anything besides the plot**

**Finnick's POV**

The blissful moment was ruined when I felt something running down my leg. I looked down and saw blood. I nearly screamed but then I remembered where it came from, Katniss's foot. KATNISS'S FOOT!

"Oh my god your foot! Johanna! Where did you put the bandages?!" I yell in panic.

"Don't worry I got it!" Katniss says, starting to get up. I sigh. She can be such an idiot.

"Katniss sit back down or like Josh's jaw will be corrupted" Johanna threatens. **(A/N my friend made me put that in)** I have no clue what the heck that meant but Katniss immediately sat back down.

"I really don't want to know what you just said Johanna, but can you pass me the bandages?" I said weirdly. When she passed me the bandages I got off the chair and carefully removed Katniss's shoe. That's when I realized that she was wearing a skirt. I quickly averted my eyes.

God damn it why does she have to be wearing a skirt today? This would've been much easier if she wasn't wearing a skirt, I mean I have to seriously resist the urge of looking up. _Just one glance Finnick, she won't notice. _My stupid brain said. I sighed and decided to risk it. However she caught me and giggled and sat up higher, which effectively took away the temptation. _Brain shutup. _

After I finished taking care of her foot I looked at the different 6 cologne scents.

_Saltwater coast, minty man, cinnamon, sugarcubes, cherry, and sexy spice_

"Hey girls! Help me pick a cologne scent" I say. I drag the chair over towards the desk so Katniss doesn't hurt herself AGAIN.

Katniss was obsessed with the minty man and cherry scents, while Johanna was hogging the sexy spice one.

Well then since I didn't have many choices left I smelled cinnamon, sugarcubes, and saltwater coast. Cinnamon made my eyes water. That left me with sugarcubes and saltwater coast.

"So which one are we using?" I ask.

"Minty Man! Wait no Cherry!" Katniss bursts out randomly.

"She has issues with mints, and cherry flavored stuff," Johanna explains.

"How about we use all of them except for the cinnamon because it makes me sneeze" I say.

"OMG THAT IS LIKE GENIUS!" Katniss screeches.

"Katniss calm down" Johanna orders.

Katniss giggles. "Hey Finnick since I like dropped both of the lemon AND lime now your office smells like Sprite"

I furrow my eyebrows. "Who are you and what have you done with Katniss?" I ask seriously.

"What are you talking about Finnick? I'm fine!" Katniss chirps happily. Then she gets the minty man cologne and pours some on her finger and licks it.

"KATNISS WHAT ARE YOU DOING DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!" Johanna yells at her.

Katniss shrugs and makes a really weird face. "Awwww….. It doesn't taste like mints…." Then she starts to cough and looks furiously through my desk drawers. She somehow finds a bottle of Sprite and chugs it down. Then she sneezes and starts to wrinkle her nose.

"ARGH STUPID FUZZY FEELING GET OUTA MY NOSE!" Katniss yells…..at her nose? Yeah okay then I guess we all have our issues.

We spend the rest of the time creating our new smell, which was a combination of sexy spice and minty man.

"Hey Finnick look! This can be your new cologne label." Katniss says, showing me the computer screen. I look at it and smile. I'm shirtless with a fishnet over one shoulder and a trident in a hand. I look sexy and flawless.

"That's pretty cool actually. Now that we got the label down, we need a name"

"FINNICK ODOR!" Johanna yells, slamming her hand down on the desk. Katniss yelps and ends up banging her knee against the desk. "Owwww…"

Oh how I love my interns.

**I gotta admit this chapter is kinda weird… more of a filler chapter. P.S. I am so obsessed with mints and cherry flavored stuff**

**Next chapter: Mysterious visitors are found in Johanna's and Katniss's offices**

**Oh and thanks for all the reviews and following people thingy I would do shout outs but Finnick will probably throw me in a closet again so….**

**Review please! :)**


	4. Strange Visitors

**Life as Finnick Odair's Interns**

**Hey guys! I just want to thank everyone for their great support and reviews and stuff. You made my day! Well also today my best friend and I made up from a previous fight. But that doesn't matter now….. time for more Finnick time!(wow that sounded really stupid)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or Divergent characters**

**Johanna's POV**

Yesterday Katniss was acting drunk. She is such a retard. I'm surprised she hasn't got like any cologne poison wait maybe that's why she was acting drunk!

"You know I still can't believe you tried to taste the Minty Man cologne, I mean seriously Katniss!" I scold on the way to work. She shrugs.

"Hey it wasn't my fault like I've always wondered if cologne tasted as good as they smelled. Haven't you ever wondered that?" she asks.

I laugh. "No because I'm a normal person" I tease. She scowls at me and presses the button to the 200th floor.

"Hey so what are you doing for your date on Friday?" she asks me, changing the subject.

"I have no finnicking idea! What are you going to do for you date on Saturday?"

"Well…. I kinda wanted to go see Pitch Perfect I mean that movie looks so hilarious plus it's perverted just like Finnick" Katniss says deviously as we got out of the elevators.

"Who's just like me?" Finnick asks, sticking his head out of his office. We giggle.

"Nobody Finny" Katniss and I chime together kissing his cheeks. He gives us a cocky smile.

"A guy can really get used to this…. Morning ladies!" he winks.

"Morning!" I chirp, while Katniss just waves enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah! Before I forget, 2 guys and 2 girls came in this morning looking for you two so I sent them to your offices" Finnick calls out as we go into our offices. Katniss and I give each other a weird look. Who in the world will be visiting us? I mean like back home yes we had other friends but still…..

I'm met with confetti being thrown at my face. "SURPRISE!" What the hell?

"It's nice to know you've missed me too sis" a voice says sarcastically.

"I know right? God Johanna" another voice teases

Those voices belonged to none other than my sister, Tris Prior, and her boyfriend, Tobias Eaton. **(Divergent people)**

**Katniss's POV**

Ok then Johanna and I have just entered my office like we usually do every morning except now there are 4 extra people in here.

"BOO!" a voice yelled in my ear while squeezing my waist. I scream and turn around to see the person. That person has similar gray eyes to mine and wavy black hair. He was wearing a smug smile on his face. I immediately smile and wrap my arms around him.

"OMG Gale! What are you doing here?!" I exclaim after I hug him. Gale, Gale Hawthorne if you want me to be specific, is my slightly annoying older cousin. He ruffles my hair.

"I can't visit my little cousin?" he says innocently. I laugh and stick my tongue out at him.

"Sorry no you can't" I tease. He rolls his eyes and playfully hits my arm.

"Missed you too cuz….. I missed you too"

"Hello! I am right here you know!" says a blonde, blue eyed girl. I laugh.

"Hi little duck!" I say. She giggles and I give her a hug.

"Hi Catnip!" she teases.

"HEY! That's my nickname for her Prim and you know it!" Gale shouts. I roll my eyes. You just gotta love family.

**Johanna's POV**

"Holy crap! What are you guys doing here?!" I say still in shock. Wait Finnick said there were 2 boys and 2 girls. So far I got 1 boy and 1 girl down… I turn towards Katniss and saw her sister Prim and her cousin Gale. OH! So that was the other boy and girl were okay. Eh, I'll say hi to them later.

"Well Gale and Prim decided to come and visit Katniss here, so Tris asked if she could come and visit you as well and then she told me about it, and me being her boyfriend, I decided to tag along." Tobias explained.

"I didn't need a play by play" I tease and he shrugs and starts to kiss my sister's neck. Ok gross!

I fake gagged. "EW! Get a freaking room" I scold. They ignored me and started to makeout. I shuddered and heading towards Gale, Prim, and Katniss.

"Look who decided to finally come and say hi!" Gale jokes. Katniss jabs him in the stomach, gaining an "oomph" from him.

"Well it was either watching my sister and her boyfriend makeout or say hi to you guys so I came over here" I tease. Gale mockingly puts his hand to his heart in a "hurt" gesture.

"I'm hurt. Katniss explain to me how your best friends with her" Gale says in a amusing voice.

"Well for one she isn't as annoying as you for one" Katniss says with a smile on her face.

"That is so true" Prim agrees.

"You guys are mean!" Gale says.

Katniss giggles and forms a heart with her hands. "Love you too!"

Gale frowns and then the three of us laugh. Gale looks toward Tobias and Tris and gets this really weird look on his face.

"You would think that they would get tired of sucking face 24/7" he mumbles. Katniss stifles a laugh and heads in their direction. Oh I gotta see this.

"You know you guys just could've stayed home and makeout there" Katniss smirks. Tobias immediately pulls away blushing.

"Oh hey Katniss!" Tobias randomly says holding out his arms for a hug. Katniss pushes him away.

"There is no way your touching me. I don't know where your hands have been."

I drop my jaw and Gale falls on the floor in laughter. He starts laughing so hard that tears were coming out of his eyes and he was clutching his stomach. So that's where Katniss gets that from! It's a family thing…. I get it now.

I then get an evil idea. "Hey Tris! Did you tell Tobias that we are in the-sdjsjsfjksf" I muffle through my sister's hand. She glares at me.

Katniss knows he is afraid of heights so she says it for me. "Yeah Tobias, do you know that right now your currently 200 stories above the ground?"

Tobias pales and starts to shake. "2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2 200 STORIES?! Tris hold me" he whimpers.

Tris scowls at us. "Look what you guys did! It's going to take me forever to calm him down"

"You guys can always makeout again, that always seems to solve your problems" Gale snickers.

Katniss, Prim, and I stifle a laugh.

Randomly Finnick comes into the room. "Katniss can I have a word with you in my office?" Finnick says trying to sound all professional. Katniss raises an eyebrow but shrugs and follows him anyways. Huh I wonder what's wrong.

**Katniss's POV**

"Finn what's wrong?" I ask in concern, since when I entered his office he started to pace the room and nervously run his hands through his hair.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?" he asks me sadly.

My eyes bug out of my head. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"The guy sitting next to Katniss, isn't he your boyfriend?"

I gag. Oh my god, he thought Gale and I were dating. That's disturbing.

"EWWWWW! Why in the world will I be dating my cousin?!" I say in disgust.

"Wait so that's not your boyfriend?"

"No he's my brother! (*whispers* he killed 80 people in two days; he's adopted) **(A/N I just had to put that in I love the Avengers) **Plus I don't even have a boyfriend"

His body visibly relaxes. "Thank god!"

I widen my eyes in realization and put my hands on my hip. "Oh my god! You were jealous weren't you?" I accuse, but with good reasoning.

"N-n-no!" he stutters, turning red. I squeal.

"That is so adorable! I can't believe it! That is the cutest thing ever!"

"Really?" Finnick asks, unsurely.

"YES!"

He smiles at me and puts his hands on my waist. "In that case I was totally jealous" I giggle and then he puts his forehead against mine. I suck in a breath. _Don't do anything stupid Katniss just don't. _I shyly put my arms around his neck and he kisses my nose. Unfortunately he pulls away afterwards.

"I'll be right back, stay here" he whispers and I nod. He then shakes his head and gives me a quick kiss and then leaves the room. He comes back with Johanna.

"Okay guys yesterday I was bored so I decided to check out the building right? And I found an indoor pool! So I was thinking that tomorrow instead of working, we can have a mini pool party thing" Finnick suggests. Johanna and I look at each other with excited eyes.

"YES PLEASE!" we coo, batting our eyelashes and stroking his chest just in case he wanted to say no. Fine I just wanted to feel his abs….. Which were amazingly hard!

He chuckles. "It's a party then" he says excitedly, his eyes sparkling in anticipation. I could totally freeze this moment right here, right now, and live in it forever.

**And that's that! Did any of you guys realize the Catching Fire line I like put in there? I'm obsessed and I'm proud XD. Oh and my friends are idiots (*cough*Pauline and Elizabeth*cough*) I'll try to write the pool party this weekend but I won't any promises. I'm really busy but I'll definitely would update it next week! Plus its going to be amazingly long (not really but it will be the longest chapter so far)**

**Review :) **


	5. Pool Party

**Life as Finnick Odair's Interns**

**And I am back! Sorry everyone I had a really busy weekend and well yeah but this chapter is the longest one I ever written so hopefully it makes up for the lost time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot**

**Let the pool party commence!**

**Finnick's POV**

I furiously toss random articles of clothing across my room, frantically looking through my closet. _Oh come on. President Snow gives me 2 __sexy__ hot interns, a 200 story building, and an indoor pool, yet he doesn't give me a freaking pair of swim trunks?! _

A knock on my door brings me back to reality. Panicking, I quickly kick all of my clothes under my bed, and then I rush to the door. I look through the eyehole (for all you know it could be some serious hardcore fangirls who aren't my interns), and find Katniss and Johanna at the door. Feeling confident, I swing open my door and purr "Hello ladies!" while winking and flipping my hair.

"HIIIIIIiiiii…?" they trail off, blushing.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Finnick I think you might wanna put on some pants on" Johanna snickers.

Katniss snorts. "MIGHT?! Dude look at his underwear! I mean like seriously you wear pink boxers with hearts on them?"

I blush and reluctantly look down at myself. Oh my freaking god Katniss was right! Without thinking I slam the door on them and I wiggle my way under my bed. Now that I think about it, it was really stupid for me to stuff every article of clothing that I had under here.

I finally decided to put on a navy blue polo shirt and some khaki shorts. To make myself look even better I spiked my hair up. I look amazing, if I do say so myself.

"Sorry about that girls…" I mumble when I open the door. I don't even know if they heard me though because when I looked at them their eyes were bugged out of their head.

"Uhhh….. You guys okay?" I ask waving my hand in front of their faces.

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry my bad…" Johanna mumbles.

"Oh my god you look amazing! I mean you usually do but…." Katniss trails off.

"Wow" Johanna finishes for her. I grin to myself, and put my arms around them.

"Oh yeah! We came up here to tell you that someone came with the snacks you ordered!" Katniss says once we all realized we were walking aimlessly around the 200th floor.

With that the 3 of us went to the elevator and hit the button to head to the lobby.

"Hello there Mr. Odair!" says Mr. Mellark, the baker I hired from District 12.

"Hi!" this little boy with blonde curls and clear blue eyes greets shyly, sticking his head out of Mr. Mellark's legs. Maybe that little boy is his son!

"AWWWWWWWW! You're so cute!" Katniss and Johanna squeal. I laugh.

"What's your name?" Johanna asks.

"And how old are you?" Katniss asks.

The little boy comes out of hiding and heads towards Katniss and Johanna.

"My name is Peeta Mellark! And I'm eight!" he says proudly, holding out eight fingers.

"What's your names?" Peeta asks curiously, cocking his head.

Katniss and Johanna cautiously crouch down so they become eye to eye with Peeta.

"My name is Katniss" Katniss says.

"My name is Johanna" Johanna says.

Peeta just stood there thinking of what to say, so I decided to come and help him out.

"So what brings you here to the Capitol, Peeta?" I ask.

His little eyes brighten up. "Well my daddy is a baker so he has been teaching me how to bake too!"

"Does that mean that you baked the cookies for us today?"

He nods happily. Immediately I get up and get 3 cookies, one for me, Katniss, and Johanna.

"Oh my god Peeta! These cookies are amazing!" Katniss exclaims after eating one.

"Really?" he asks hopefully. Katniss smiles and giggles after she kisses Peeta on the cheek and sees that he is blushing.

"Of course Peeta! You should really eat one of them" Johanna says, giving him a cookie.

"Okay….." he mumbles and eats it.

"Daddy! I make cookies good!" Peeta exclaims excitedly, chocolate smeared all over his face.

We all laugh. I get up and pay Mr. Mellark and we chit-chat for a bit while Katniss and Johanna freak and squeal over Peeta's adorableness.

"Okay son it's time to head home now." Mr. Mellark says.

"Awwww….." Katniss and Johanna mumble.

"Daddy do we have to go?" Peeta asks sadly.

Mr. Mellark chuckles. "Yes we do because I promised your mother we would be home by tomorrow morning, so say goodbye to your friends"

"Bye Katniss!" he says giving her a hug. Katniss hugs him eagerly maybe a little too hard and ruffles his curls afterwards. "Bye Peeta!"

"Bye Johanna!" he says and Johanna peppers his face in kisses.

"Stay adorable!" she whispers and he giggles.

He grabs his father's hand and waves bye to me with his little hand. I smile and wave back. "Bye Mr. Mellark! Bye Peeta! Have a safe trip!" I say.

"Bye!" Peeta yells back with the cutest smile on his face and waving like crazy. Okay I give that kid props. He is adorable. He can probably get anyone to do anything in an instant.

I take the basket of snacks for the party and head up stairs with the girls.

"Johanna can you imagine how hot he would be if he was older?!" Katniss asks shocked at the possibilities.

"Oh my god….. Argh your lucky you kissed his cheek! That's not fair!" Johanna exclaims. Katniss laughs.

"See I'm smart! I took advantage of the moment because watch one day we are going to see him when he is 16 like us and he is going to be GORGEOUS and probably with a girlfriend and I'm going to be like oh yeah I got to kiss that kid when he was smaller and like… I lost my train of thought" Katniss pouts.

I cough. "You do know I'm standing right here right?" I ask interrupting their conversation.

"Of course I do Finny!" Katniss says innocently. "Don't worry no one can top you I think."

"Well that's helpful" I say sarcastically as the elevators opened. The girls step out but stop when we reach my bedroom.

"Wait a minute what are we doing here? Our house is like 5 blocks from here!" Johanna says, heading towards the elevator.

"Hold on! Before you go do you know where I can get some swim trunks for the pool party?" I ask sheepishly. Katniss rolls her eyes and heads to my closet and starts to press all sorts of buttons on the screen. Suddenly a huge flash of light comes from my closet.

"And you said you couldn't find any swim trunks" Katniss says with a smug smile. I raise my eyebrow and enter my closet which was entirely full of swim trunks.

"Wha-How-But!" I stutter in shock.

"It's okay Finny…. But I won't teach you how… it's a secret." Katniss says deviously. I pout as they walk away to their place to get ready.

*1 hour later*

I finally decided to wear the classic red lifeguard swim trunks to the party. When I reached the 127th floor, I smiled. "Let's get this party-OW!" I yelp running into the door. "Oh…. It's a pull door not push….." I mumble in realization. When I finally opened the door I was met with the smell of the beach back home. I cocked my head in confusion when I saw that this floor was decorated like a beach. They had a bar and everything! Not like I'm going to get drunk or anything though the legal alcohol age at District 4 is 16 and everything… I noticed Katniss and Johanna "sun" tanning by the pool and I tried not to drool. And I haven't even seen them fully! Like all I know is that Johanna and Katniss must've taken dance or something because dear god they have the most sexiest bare legs I have ever seen in my entire lifetime!

"FINNICK!" the girls squeal getting off their chairs, and running towards me. Okay if I wasn't drooling before I'm definitely drooling now. All I saw was them running towards me in a strapless bikini and a bottom and next thing I know my face is getting covered in kisses. I sigh in pleasure. I never thought I would say this but thank you President Snow!

"Hello" I say kissing Katniss on the mouth.

"Ladies" I say again this time kissing Johanna on the mouth.

They just stood there eyes nearly popping out of their sockets, jaws dropped, red as lobsters. I took the advantage to stare at their chest um bodies I meant bodies. Oh who am I kidding I oogled at their chests. I mean like hello! Any hormonal straight 17 year old teenage guy would do the same thing right? RIGHT?! Katniss was in this neon sea greenish strapless bikini that had this twist right in her cleavage. I felt Finnick Jr. twitch in excitement if you know what I mean. And then she had this exotic rainbow leopard print bottom.

Now Johanna also had a strapless bikini, except this time it was white. And she had an anchor right at her cleavage. Finnick Jr. started to get antsy and I crossed my legs in an attempt to cover it. When I finished checking them out they finally came back to reality.

**(A/N pictures on profile!)**

**Katniss's POV**

Holy crap… Finnick Odair kissed me! FINNICK ODAIR JUST KISSED ME! *dies* well not really but yeah. Well he kissed Johanna too but still, I can't believe he still did that.

Johanna whispered in my ear that she saw Finnick get excited down there and I blush and push her into the pool. Except I ended up pushing Johanna AND Finnick into the pool. I slapped my hand over my mouth trying to contain my laughter after seeing Finnick's surprised face. He gives me a joking look.

"So this is how I get repaid for kissing my fellow sexy um err I meant uh hot intern? Well played Katniss…. Well played…." He teases. Then he gives me and expectant look and I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"Well aren't you going to help me up?" he asks, holding out his hand. I nod and when I grab his hand he ends up pulling me into the pool. I shriek and cough up water.

"FINNICK?! WHAT THE CRAP?!" I yell in fury splashing water everywhere. He and Johanna laugh their butts off choking on water every now and then.

"That my friend, err girlfriend, is revenge" Finnick says wiggling his eyebrows. I tried to keep a straight face but I end up laughing anyways. Finnick picks me and Johanna up and throws us underwater. We get up breathless with smiles on our faces.

"Let's do a race! Winner….. I have no clue" Johanna says.

"Psh I can do whatever I want!" Finnick says, flexing his muscles.

"Who says you're going to win?" I challenge smirking.

"You're on babe." He winks and suddenly starts to swim. I gasp.

"CHEATER!" Johanna and I yell at him and then we get out of the pool and run to the other side of the pool. We quietly jump in like 10 seconds before he gets there. He comes up with a smile on his face and fists pumps the air.

"I WON! SUCK ON THAT!" he exclaims. I tap his shoulder and his face turns to shock.

"Wait that's impossible! No one beats me! NO ONE!" he growls.

Johanna and I shrug. "Another secret we won't tell you" Johanna purrs. Finnick frowns and we just dive in the water.

Suddenly, Finnick gets out of the pool and heads to the radio and plays some music. I immediately recognize the song.

"Are you serious?" I ask in disbelief.

"What? This song is like made for me! Because _I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!" _he screeches thrusting his hips. I blush and shake my head in laughter.

_when I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly __I thrust to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah  
This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,  
It's Finnick Odair with the big ol bosco stick  
And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow  
Ah girl look at that body  
I WORK OUT!  
When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
everybody stops and stares at me  
I got a sexy pair of abs and I'm aint afraid to show it show it show it  
I'M FINNICK AND I KNOW IT!_

Finnick ends up singing, remixing the song, dancing like a stripper without like actually stripping of course. When I listened to his version of the song I threw a random pillow at him and he tackles me and Johanna in the water.

"The party don't start till I walk in!" A very familiar voice screams.

I turn around to see Prim, Tobias, Tris, and Gale.

I groan. "And you guys are here why?"

Gale chuckles. "Silly Katniss you should know that a party isn't truly a party until I come in"

"OMG MARGARITA BAR!" Gale shouts running towards it.

"Don't expect us to drag your drunk ass on the train" Tris says, resting her head on Tobias's chest.

"Hey do they have a diving board here?" Tobias asks, scanning the room.

"You do know that means you have to climb up the thing right?" Finnick asks amusingly.

Tobias glares at him. "I'm a big boy Finnick I can take care of myself"

"In fact….." he trails off only to run up the railing of the diving board.

"Oooooooo did Tobiafht groooww some balllsss lately?" Gale slurs coming towards us.

"Dear lord your already drunk and you were here for what 5 minutes?!" I exclaim.

"I wanna I wanna joinnnnnn Tobiafth" Gale says wobbling his way up the diving board.

"GALE NO!" Johanna and I scream but it's too late. Gale just kind of walked the plank if you will. The best part though, is that he dragged Tobias with him.

"Owwwww! Damn it Gale!" Tobias complains holding his head, which now had a bump on it. Gale on the other hand was livid.

"WOOHOO! That was sooooo much funth letsssss do that again!" he yells flailing his arms in the pool.

"NO WAY! We are taking back to our hotel so you can pass out there and do whatever you do when your drunk." Tris says, dragging Gale out of the pool.

"otay goodbye world!" he says, doing a rock symbol with his hand.

"Your family… is so strange" Finnick whispers huskily in my ear when they leave, wrapping his arms around my waist. I cautiously look around to see if Johanna was around. She wasn't though.

That's when I sighed and I leaned against Finnick's chest. He nips my ear and I yelp.

"You look so sexy today you know that? It sucks that our date is after tomorrow though" Finnick says kissing my neck. I whimper and let his lips collide with mine in a heated kiss. It escalated quickly, our tongues meeting for the first time, while I was running my fingers through his hair and his hands were roaming my hipbones.

We pull away breathless, forehead against forehead.

"Now I really can't wait for Saturday" he says with a smile.

**And that's that! Hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks to ellabumbella and chips and gravy for suggesting some things for this chapter and the story overall. It really helped!**

**Next chapter: Finnick and Johanna's date**

**Review :)**


	6. Johanna's date with Finnick

**Life as Finnick Odair's Interns**

**Okay guys sorry about the wait. My updates will be weekly from now on, depending on the amount of schoolwork. Thanks for all the support!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot**

**Now….. for Johanna's and Finnick's date!**

**Johanna's POV**

Oh my glob it's Friday! That means… TODAY IS MY DATE WITH FINNICK! I have no idea how this'll play out since I haven't exactly ever been on an actual date… Let's just hope I don't make a fool out of myself tonight.

"Hey girls!" Finnick greets in the morning being extra cheerful. I smile because I'm pretty sure I know the reason why.

"Hey Finnick" I purr, batting my eyelashes. He winks at me and gives me a quick but amazing kiss.

"You ready for tonight?" he murmurs against my lips. I blush and nod.

"Good! Now go to work!" he says, slapping my butt on the way out. I jump and Finnick laughs.

"Johanna we have to go to some stupid Capitol meeting in like five minutes" Katniss warns, when I pass her office. Argh. But I don't wanna go to some flimsy meeting.

"Finnick will be there" Katniss offers, wiggling her eyebrows. I blush.

"That's cool I guess" I say smoothly. She snorts.

"Johanna I know you're only going because he's going I'm not stupid" Katniss says, getting up only to trip on her chair. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"I said I'm not stupid, but I'm definitely a klutz" she defends. I laugh.

"That's the most honest statement I heard all year" I tease. She glares at me. A knock on the door interrupts our teasing session.

"Come in!" Katniss chimes, her body still on the floor.

Finnick enters the door and furrows his eyebrows.

"Do I even want to know?" he asks.

"I tripped on the chair" Katniss says sheepishly. He chuckles.

"Only you can manage to do that" he teases. She sticks out her tongue at him, and slowly starts to get up. Finnick being a gentleman helps her up but wraps his arm around my waist afterwards. I blush and lean against his shoulder.

"Ready to go ladies?" he asks once Katniss managed to walk AROUND the chair without falling.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Katniss mutters.

Finnick says something but I get too distracted by his eyes.

"Johanna did you hear me? We have to get down to the meeting right now or else President Snow will get us into some serious trouble"

I widen my eyes and practically run out the door to the elevator. When we get to the meeting, there is a huge plate of cookies that is gone in 1.2 seconds thanks to Katniss. Finnick pouts.

"Did you want one Finnick?" Katniss asks innocently, holding the basket in her arms. He nods and Katniss gives him one. My body floods with jealously when he kisses her cheek. He notices and kisses my lips.

"What happened to sharing Johanna?" he whispers to me during the meeting, while Leana was ordering a bowl of mints from an Avox.

I blush and duck my head in shame. "Sorry…." I mumble.

He smirks and kisses the corner of my mouth. "I was kidding you know. Don't worry, tonight is going to be just about the two of us" he whispers huskily in my ear, running his hands up and down my arm. I flush. Now I really can't wait for tonight.

*after the meeting*

When the meeting is over, Finnick grabs some candy, and we walk hand in hand to an area marked "Private Office".

"So do you wanna-"Finnick starts to say when I blush.

"Um err yea sure I mean only if you're up for it" I stutter.

"-copy some papers for me?" Finnick finishes, obviously not hearing my comment. _Thank god. _

"Oh! Um well err this is awkward" I say awkwardly.

Finnick's eyes widen. "HOLY CRAP! Jesus Christ Johanna sorry but did you actually think I meant that?" he asks shocked.

"Kinda I mean like argh forget it" I mumble.

"I can never forget you" he says and then he kisses me. I smile but pull away.

"Sorry I couldn't breathe" I tease.

He laughs and winks at me. "See you tonight"

"See you"

*date time*

**Finnick's POV**

After work I immediately got ready for my date tonight. I found a black waist coat with a sea green bow tie. I put on some cologne (from my company of course) and headed to Johanna's house. I knocked on the door and Katniss ended up opening the door.

"Hey Katniss! Is Johanna -"I start to say when I hear an excited squeal.

"FINNICK!" Johanna says throwing her arms around me. I kissed her head and say farewell to Katniss. She rolled her eyes and waved bye.

"So… where we heading?" Johanna asks me once we get into my car.

"To some fair in the Capitol" I say casually and I let a small smile take over my face when I saw her eyes light up.

"SOME FAIR?!" Johanna exclaims when we get there.

"This fair is epic!" she says in awe. I took her hand and we headed to the ticket booth. The person in the booth recognized me so naturally I managed to get free tickets from them which will last the entire night.

Johanna found a test your strength booth and made me do it. I flexed my muscles and grabbed the hammer-

"OMG that's Thor's hammer!" Johanna squeals taking the hammer away from me and slamming it down on the big button that says "Lokify" Huh. I wonder what that meant. As if to answer my question a Tom Hiddleston cut out flew in from the sky. Johanna screamed and grabbed it.

While she was obsessing over the cutout, I slammed down the hammer and got Johanna a stuffed starfish.

"Here you go my darling" I joke handing her the starfish. Johanna kinda fainted on the spot.

"Shit" I mutter catching her before she hit her head on anything. I got a sugarcube out of my pocket and waved it in front of her nose. Sure enough she started to become conscious again.

"Oooooo sugar cube!" she says eating it off my finger.

"Thanks Finny!" she says kissing my lips and hopping off my lap. I shake my head. What just happened here I have no clue.

"OH MY FINNICK! THEY HAVE FLYING TEACUPS!" Johanna screams out of nowhere running to the ride she called flying teacups. I look up and realize that she wasn't going insane, that the ride indeed did have flying teacups. There were teacups up high going in circles while the people in the teacup were spinning their own vehicle. It just looks like a flying vomit machine. But I couldn't say no to Johanna so I gave the guy some tickets and hopped in with her.

"Okay Johanna how about let me get in first and then we can start spinning?" I say, since Johanna got in before me and started to spin, thus blocking the part where I step in. She stops and lets me get in and starts to spin the thing like a maniac. After a while I felt like throwing up and the ride hasn't even started yet. When the ride did start though things just got worse. Johanna was somehow spinning the thing even faster while laughing her head off. I gripped the railings for dear life.

"Johanna can you like slow down please? Because if not my lunch is going to be all over you" I plead, trying to calm myself down. She immediately stops and we just fly in circles the rest of the ride.

"That was so much fun! Can we do it again?" Johanna asks, jumping up and down.

"NO! I mean um maybe later because I was planning to do some other things" I say quickly, considering I sounded too harsh at first. As if to prove my point, I dragged her to this huge arcade I found on my way here. Well I tried to, but then Johanna got distracted by the Ferris wheel.

"Finnick can we please please please PLEASE go on the Ferris wheel? I promise you that I won't ask for anything else tonight." Johanna begs with a puppy pout. She looks so adorable I couldn't say no even if I wanted to! (I didn't)

"Of course we can!" I say, kissing her cheek. She blushes and we go in a car. I bribed the person up front to make sure we are at the top of the ride when it stops. We go around the Ferris wheel fully twice. On the last turn the car stops, and Johanna and I are at the top.

"Wow….. Finnick this is gorgeous" Johanna whispers in awe, looking out into the horizon. By now it was dark, and you can see the twinkling lights of the Capitol. However, I wasn't looking at the view, instead I was staring intently at Johanna's eyes, which were perfectly blue with the lights twinkling in her eyes.

"Not as gorgeous as you…" I whisper lovingly in her ear. She blushes and we kiss for a bit. (No we didn't makeout) Suddenly the car lurches forward and Johanna grips the edges. I chuckle and she glares at me. I just kiss her temple, and help her off once the ride was over.

"Thanks for everything tonight was amazing" Johanna gushes as our entwined hands swing in between us on our way to the arcade.

"It's going to be even better" I say mischievously.

"How?" she asks. I tug on her hand.

"Come on I'll show you"

We end up running to the arcade I was trying to go to earlier. I see an air hockey table and grin.

"Let's play some good ol air hockey" I say casually, inserting the money into the machine.

"OOOO! I'm amazing at air hockey! I'm going to beat you hehehehehe" Johanna says grabbing the other handle.

The machine starts and I grab the puck. "We'll see about that"

*10 minutes later*

Damn it Johanna is really good at this game. Right now we are tied 6-6. Whoever makes the last shot wins the game. As much as I love hanging with Johanna I'm not going to let her win. No siree! I was getting so into the game that I didn't notice my shirt was riding up the entire time, exposing my hipbones and a slight preview of my abs. Apparently Johanna did though, because I saw her staring at me and I took the chance to score a goal.

"I WON! BEAT THAT!" I yell, pounding my chest.

"You cheated! I got distracted by your flawless body" she whines.

I started to do a victory dance. "I won! I won! I won! Admit it" I say.

"Admit what?" she asks innocently. I narrow my eyes at her.

"That I'm the sexiest man alive and that I'm the best at air hockey"

"Ok let's see….. you're the sexiest man alive that obviously cheated on air hockey" she teases. I glare at her and run towards her. She laughs and we end up running around like maniacs. We somehow ended up outside and turns out it was raining.

When Johanna wasn't looking I came up behind her and tickled her waist in experiment. She squirms and stifles a laugh.

"Somebody's ticklish" I tease and Johanna shakes her head no. I tickle her even more until Johanna is practically begging for air.

"Okay okay you win!" Johanna surrenders.

"Say it or I'll start to tickle you again" I threatened.

"You're the best when it comes to air hockey" she says with pain in her voice.

"I know!"

*at Katniss's and Johanna's place*

"I had fun tonight" Johanna says when I drop her off at her door. I smile.

"Me too!"

"So I uh guess I'll see you tomorrow at work right?" she asks, putting her keys in her door. I nod.

"See you!" I say, pulling her in for a quick kiss.

Okay if I had this much fun with Johanna, now I can't wait to see what my date with Katniss brings.

**You just read the most randomest weirdest date ever! There really are such things that are like flying teacups, I discovered them this weekend. Next chapter is Finnick's date with Katniss. **

**Review :)**


	7. Katniss's date with Finnick

**Life as Finnick Odair's Interns**

**And I am back! Yeah yeah yeah I know I haven't been on in like forever and I'm truly sorry about that. I promise I'll try to update faster. Anywho I might post a oneshot between either Katniss/Peeta or Katniss/Finnick this weekend. MAYBE! Either way….. onto Finnick and Katniss's date!**

**Katniss's POV**

Finally! Today's Saturday! I get to go out on a date with the sexiest man on earth…. FINNICK ODAIR! Yesterday was just pure torture… Since Johanna was going on a date with him first, Finnick was all over her. It wasn't very fun for me…. At least I had Tumblr to keep me occupied at home. I feel asleep watching On Stranger Tides, The Forger, and The Journey Series.

"How was your date last night?" I yawn to Johanna over breakfast.

"AMAZING!" she says, spacing out. Her elbow slips and she falls into her cereal. I couldn't help but laugh. She glares at me and I shrug.

"Where did he take you?" I ask

"To a flawless Capitol fair" she says heading to her room

I snicker "You think everything is flawless"

"Shutup!" she yells from the bathroom.

I finally decided on an outfit for work. I ended up choosing a high waisted skirt with a rich emerald green frilly blouse. I added my silver hoop earrings and pulled my hair up in a ponytail. For the final touch I added a hint of blush with some lip gloss and mascara.

I was in the middle of putting on my shoes when Johanna knocked on my door. I yelped and ended up falling on the floor.

"Again? Seriously?" she huffs, helping me up. I straighten up my skirt and shirt.

"You keep on scaring me! It's not my fault!" I defend, closing my room's door.

"Actually it kind of is….."she mumbles, opening the front door, when she screams. I run down stairs and scream too.

"Finnick! What are you doing here?!" Johanna exclaims once she calmed down from her heart attack. I just stood there, eyes bugged out, mouth agape. Finnick sees my reaction and chuckles.

"I can't pick up my two gorgeous interns? Wow you have a nice place" he says, casually walking inside our penthouse apartment thingy. I give Johanna a bewildered expression but she just shrugs and follows him.

"Finn, don't we have work today?" I ask, beyond confused.

"Well yeah….. But I'm the boss of the entire company so I'm saying we don't have to work right now, we can just hang out here for a bit" he says, throwing himself on my pale blue couch.

"Whose room is this by the way? This couch is beyond comfy and the room itself is pretty cozy and retro"

I blush. My room is kinda colorful and is retro. I have a gummy bear chandelier (like from iCarly) and then my walls are neon green and orange. My bed sheet is blue zebra print. I also have my own reading corner with a beanbag and my carpet is fuzzy and pale green.

"It's mine" I squeak out and Finnick nods his head in approval.

"Cool cool." I check the time and see that it's nearly 10:30.

"Hey! Don't we have that special meeting with President Snow today?" Alyssa asks worriedly.

Finnick waves her off. "Yeah yeah yeah don't worry about that! It isn't until 10:30 anyways."

"Finny…." I trail off.

"Yes KittyKat?" he teases and I stick my tongue out at him.

"It's 10:27" I say seriously. His eyes widen.

"SHIT!" he yells, scrambling his way out of my room and down the stairs. I laugh and turn off my light and close my door. He's such a dork.

*at the meeting*

"Well hello Mr. Odair, Ms. Everdeen, Ms. Mason. Please have a seat" President Snow says, and the three of us cautiously sit down in the three chairs he laid out for us. I stiffen up when I feel someone's ankle hook around mine but then I relax slightly when I realize that it's Finnick's ankle.

"Hello President Snow. What did we do to deserve this honor?" Finnick says with a sweet voice but I could tell it was fake considering how stiff he was.

"I just wanted to congratulate you three on your magnificent work!"

I tried not to laugh. Work? If by work you mean going on dates and hanging at the pool then yes we do _LOTS_ of work.

"The citizens here in the Capitol and back in your District 4, are beyond excited for this cologne company. So next Saturday, I am personally throwing a masquerade ball in your honor! Everybody in your District, all the previous victors, and celebrities from the Capitol are all attending. I hope you 3 lovely people will be so kind to attend" President Snow says with a menacing look that pretty much says we have no choice but to come.

"Why of course we shall come President Snow! I wouldn't want to be anywhere else!" Johanna exclaims enthusiastically. Snow gives us a sickly smile.

"Well that's all for today then. I'll be on my way back to the mansion for some other official work and meetings to be done. Have a nice day" he dismisses, and then with a blink of an eye he's gone.

"Thank freaking god that's over" I mutter, slumping in my chair.

"I know right? I was scared he was going to fire me and Katniss or something" Johanna says, grabbing a plate of cookies and passing them to me. I take them greedily.

Finnick's face suddenly turns serious. "I will never let him fire you two. Over my dead body" he practically growls. I smile and kiss him on the cheek.

"Awwww… you're so sweet!" I squeal. He rolls his eyes and gets up. My stomach growls for some strange reason…. Oh yeah! I didn't get to eat my waffles this morning! -.-

"Somebody's hungry" Finnick teases me on the way back to our offices. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"That's because somebody distracted me this morning by coming to my apartment thingy randomly! Now if you excuse me I'm going to go and eat some waffles." I say shutting the door on him. As soon as I sit down on my spinny chair Finnick opens the door.

"You do know that you failed to lock the door right?" he teases. I facepalm myself and stuff my face with chocolate chip waffles.

"You know what I don't get? The difference between pancakes and waffles! I mean they use the same batter and everything" Finnick says randomly, stealing a piece of my waffle. I slap his hand away.

"It's a texture thing. Like waffles are all bumpy and stuff and pancakes are just blah and like flat." I explain. He chuckles.

"You say like a lot you know that?" he says, coming closer to me. I blush.

"Like totally man like how could I like not like know that?" I joke adding even more likes into the sentence. He shakes in head with a smile on his face.

"You're like so weird… I totally like dig that" he teases, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me on his lap. I laugh.

"And your point is? Being weird is amazing its better than being normal." I say laying my head on his shoulder.

"I totally agree!" I laugh.

"Hey so…. Are we still on for….. You know tonight?" I ask sheepishly, blushing. He kisses my forehead.

"Of course we are! In fact… I just thought of the perfect place to take you but we need to go like now" he says seriously. I bulge my eyes.

"Hello! I can't go like this!" I whine.

"I know so that's why you go home and change into something….outdoorsy" I pout.

"So you're not going to tell me where you're taking me?"

"Nope"

"But I hate surprises! I need to know! At least give me a hint" I beg.

"I already did! I told you we are going somewhere outdoorsy!" he says.

"Fine! Wait where do we meet up?" I ask in confusion considering I have no idea where we are going.

"I'll just come to your place in… 30mins? An hour?" he says. I laugh.

"I can get ready pretty quick Finn" He blushes.

"Yeah maybe YOU can but I can't… I mean do you know how long it takes me to look this beautiful?" he exclaims.

"Yeah whatever Fish Boy take all the time you need…" I tease leaving his office.

"Wait! Did you just call me Fish Boy?!" I hear Finnick say when I'm in the elevator. I shake my head. You just gotta love Finnick.

*1 hour later*

**Finnick's POV**

I just finished doing my hair when I hear my phone ring with my signature ringtone _I'm Sexy and I Know It._ I pick it up without checking the Caller ID. I never do. I'm going to end up regretting that decision one day but oh well.

"Hello?"

"Finnick! It's been an hour already how much longer are you going to take?" Katniss yells at me.

"Katniss? How in the world did you get my number?" I ask, spraying cologne on.

"I have my ways but that's besides the point. The point is where are you?"

"I am on my way now you ready?"

"I've been ready for about 10 minutes now" I laugh.

"Wow! 10 minutes! You poor baby" I say sarcastically knocking on her door to her house.

"Shut up hold on I think someone knocked on my door" she mutters when I hear little footsteps running over here. She opens the door and smiles.

"About time you got here" she teases, hanging up the phone.

"Well hello to you too" I tease back. She rolls her eyes and wraps her arms around my neck. I kiss her lips softly. However almost immediately the kiss got more heated and our tongues were wrestling for dominance. All too soon, I ran out of breath.

"You ready?" I murmur after I pull away.

"Ready for wha-Oh yeah! Hold on I need to turn off my computer and get my phone!" she exclaims quickly running inside. I hear a squeal and "omg he is so hot in this pic! Reblog for sure" and then she casually comes back outside like nothing happened.

"You have fun obsessing over some hot guy?" I tease, opening the door to my convertible. She blushes.

"But what if this hot guy was you?" she challenges on the ride towards our destination. I raise my eyebrow.

"Was it me?" I ask curiously. She bites her lip and twirls her hair.

"Maybe it was…Maybe it wasn't. I'll tell you once you tell me where we are heading" she says mysteriously. I throw my head back and laugh.

"Nice going there slick. Sorry babe no siree I told you where I'm taking you is a surprise. I'm pretty sure you'll love it though." I tell her when she groans and slumps against the chair.

"You suck!" she whines. I grab her hand and kiss it quickly.

"Come on will it make you feel better if I told you we are almost there?" I say sweetly, stroking her palm with my thumb. She smiles slightly.

"Maybe…."

*5 minutes later*

**Katniss's POV**

I REALLY hated surprises even coming from Finnick! When we got to the place I was greeted by the smell of horse turd. What the heck?

"Is it just me or does it smell like some serious horse crap?" I ask holding my nose which makes my voice sound weird.

"Oh um it's it's just you" Finnick says nervously. I raise my eyebrow at him.

"OMG is that Josh Hutcherson?" he says all of a sudden and I whip my head.

"WHAT?! Where is- wait a minute! You distracted me!" I say realizing he was lying. He laughs.

"I did it for a reason, because you would've ruined our date!" he says.

"All I said was it smelled like horse- OMG NO WAY! We're going horseback riding aren't we?!" I squeal clicking all of the pieces together. He sighs and nods.

I jump up and down excitedly the rest of the pathway. I started to sing Sandy from Grease on the way too.

"Are you singing?" Finnick asks me amusedly, grabbing my hand. I shrug.

"You bet I am I love to sing" I say in a sing songy voice. I randomly started to sing Hips don't lie. Finnick laughs at me and kisses my cheek.

"So here we are! Pick a horse" Finnick says running off somewhere.

"KK!" I yell. I found this beautiful white horse with a gold mane. Suddenly I hear a crunching noise by my ear and when I whip my head around I'm met with my date's beautiful sea green eyes.

"Wanna a sugarcube?" he asks me flirtatiously rubbing his nose against mine. I giggle and snatch one out of his hands.

"Why not? But I don't think you want me to have one" I say darkly, after eating one.

"And why is that?" he asks curiously

"Because me and sugar don't mix quite right" I say simply getting on my horse, well trying to, considering when I got on, I was facing the horse's butt.

"You need help?" Finnick asks stifling a laugh.

"No-wait yes!" I groan. He grabs me by the waist and carries me around.

"Thanks" I murmur while blushing. He laughs and kisses my hand, since that's the only place his lips can reach.

"Be right back" he promises. Sure enough, seconds later he comes back on a black stallion.

"Nice horse" I say.

"Thanks he is kinda rebellious but I got it" Finnick says tapping his horse's butt.

"Isn't that right buddy?" Finnick asks the horse. The horse snorts and darts out of the stable as if to annoy Finnick.

"Holy Shit!" he hisses, gripping the horse's neck for life. I laugh so hard and kick the horse slightly so it could start moving. By the time I caught up with Finnick there were tears in my eyes and I was snorting like a pig. Finnick frowns at me and gets off his horse. I calm down and jump off my horse also.

"You know I really like your horse. He has a good sense of humor." I tease him wrapping my hands around his waist from behind. He scoffs and turns toward me.

"You like my horse? Take him. I dare you." He challenges. I raise my eyebrows.

"You want me to take him? Okay I'll do it." I say casually jumping on Finnick's old horse. I secretly take out sugarcubes out of my back pocket when he wasn't looking.

"I'll give you these sugarcubes if you listen to what I say and not pull a crazy rebellious move okay?" I say sweetly to the horse. It gives me an _Are you serious?_ look but then snorts and eats it.

"Good boy!" I praise rubbing its mane.

"How do you know it's a boy?" Finnick grumbles, fiddling with the saddle.

"Finn you put the left belt through the-there you go!" I tease when he finally puts it on. He glares at me and I smirk at him, hitting my horse and making him dash in a random direction.

**Finnick's POV**

That is totally not fair! I mean I nearly fall off my horse and yet when Katniss rides him (not like that you perverted beings) he actually listens to her! Well he was going pretty fast but she somehow hung on. It was a pretty amazing sight actually.

The horse was going really fast so her hair was flowing in the wind. She threw her head back and laughed giving me a shy wink before concentrating on the path where she is going. I decided to follow her, since I didn't want to get lost.

"Katniss? Where are you?" I ask, stopping my horse.

"Over here!" she yells, about half a mile ahead.

"Wow" I say in awe. Katniss was on her horse, staring ahead in a daze. She managed to find a gorgeous lake with a waterfall/cavern in the background.

"I know…" she whispers.

"I was talking about you but whatever its okay ignore a compliment" I joke as she rolls her eyes. I hop off my horse and get Katniss's horse to tie them to a tree loosely.

"Hello! If you didn't notice I'm still on my horse!" she complains. I chuckle and motion for her to jump down. She does and I catch her swiftly.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" I ask leaning down to kiss her. She leans in and my tongue just swiped her lip when she pulls away.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" I yell as she runs towards the lake. She rolls her eyes impatiently.

"Finnick come on!" she groans stomping her feet. I chuckle and run towards her. She squeals and starts to run when I'm like 10 feet away from her.

"Come here you" I say before scooping her off the sand. She laughs and kicks her feet wildly, causing sand to fly all over place. That's when I decided to be experimental and tickle her ribs. Her eyes widen and she starts to squirm.

"Hmmmm…..Looks like someone is ticklish" I tease momentarily stopping my attack. Her eyes fill with panic as she vigorously shakes her head no.

"No no Finnick no stop don't!" she stammers and then she breaks down in squeals and laughter.

"FINNNICK! Stop*snort*it!" she moans squirming when her foot accidently comes down hard on my crotch. "Here we go" I groan.

"What do you-"she starts to ask when we both end up on the floor.

"What the freak Finnick?! Was that seriously necessary?!" she fumes towering over me with sand all over her. I just cover my crotch and groan. Her eyebrows furrow in concern. If I wasn't in pain right now it would be very adorable.

"What happened?" she asks, stroking my hair off my forehead.

"You *moan* accidently kicked *wince* me at my *groan* batteries while you were squirming." I say with a grimace. Then I just realized I called my male counterparts batteries. _Batteries seriously? Who the freak does that?_

Awkward silence fills the air until suddenly she bursts out in laughter.

"I'm sorry that's just hilarious!" she says trying to catch her breath. She takes in a deep breath about five times.

"Okay I'm done now. I promise" she says seriously, though her gorgeous silver orbs she has for eyes are sparkling with laughter.

"You keep on telling yourself that. Now help me up" I say seriously. She rolls her eyes and helps me up and then swats at my hair afterwards. I give her a strange look and she blushes.

"You have sand in your hair so I was taking it out" she says simply. I laugh.

"Sureeeeeeeeee. Admit it you just wanted to touch my flawless hair" I joke when she turns 50 shades of red (like 50 shades of gray get it? No? Well then you suck).

"Oh my god! I was just kidding! But apparently I was right!" I say proudly puffing out my chest.

She rolls her eyes and we spend the rest of our time wading in the water, taking a romantic stroll around a lake, and having a late lakeside picnic.

"Thank you for today Finnick. I had fun." Katniss says, laying her head on my shoulder once she finished eating. I smile and wrap my arm around her.

"I'm glad you had fun. Oh and your welcome" I say kissing her hair.

I was never so thankful for being a victor of the Hunger Games.

**And that's the end of that chapter! Sorry I took so long to update! My mom didn't believe me when I told her my dad gave me her laptop so….. yeah! Plus I've had so many tests and everything. But since winter break is coming up I should update more.**

**Review :)**

**Ps. I'm kinda lost on what I should do for the next chapter. Should I do the ball or something else? Suggestions are welcome.**

**Till next time…. PEEEEEEEACE!**


End file.
